El mundo puede esperar
by Sode no Shirayuki
Summary: Sei y Youko se reencuentran en América, ¿Seguiran vivos los sentimientos de ayer?. Sei/Youko. chap 7 up :D
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Primero**

Mi vida sin tí

* * *

Sei Satou había estudiado Literatura Inglesa y Estadounidense siguiendo su interés en los libros pues pensaba que sería lo mejor que podía estudiar.

Después de graduarse había vagado por Japón pasando de un empleo a otro con el único constante en su vida siendo un cuaderno de notas en el que escribía historias cortas de vez en cuando y uno que otro poema, además de anotar cualquier idea perdida que pasaba por su mente.

Lamentablemente perdió contacto con el antes conocido como "Yamayurikai" después de un incidente con la cabeza de la línea de las Rosas Rojas, Youko Mizuno, y decidió que no buscaría a las demás hasta que tuviera algo de verdad magnifico que contarles o hasta que ellas la buscaran.

Así que Sei siguió ese camino tumultuoso y lleno de curvas y desniveles hasta que conoció en un café a una escritora estadounidense que estaba de visita en Japón.

Después de pedir disculpas por derramar su té verde con bombones sobre una no muy alegre pelirroja se encontró con que además de compartir el gusto por los esponjosos dulces y la escritura ambas compartían también una marcada preferencia por invitar a pasar la noche a las chicas.

Así una cosa llevo a otra y después de mudarse a América con la pelirroja Sei tuvo algunos problemas, para cuando la rubia tuvo tiempo de reflexionar se encontraba buscando alguien que compartiera su departamento solo para poder pagar la renta y no quedarse sin techo y cama.

Sólo porque la vida tiene caprichos raros y le gusta burlarse de quienes la viven fue que se terminaron reencontrando dos ex estudiantes de la misma facultad, Sei Satou y una chica de pelo negro azabache, liso, sedoso y largo también conocida por su nombre Kei Katou que, por cierto, tenía exactamente el capital para pagar la mitad de la renta del departamento y el doble de las ganas de compartirlo con alguien tan interesante como la dama del bosque de las espinas.

"Esa no era yo, una mujer mayor escribió ese libro ¿sabes?"

"Pero el apodo te queda bien, eso creo yo."

"Me caías mejor antes cuando eras seria y menos juguetona…"

" No seas pesada o no te dejare traer a tus novias a casa."

"Bien tu ganas pero no te metas con mis novias, y recuerda contarle a tus novios que tu compañera de cuarto es lesbiana quizá así tengan más ganas de visitarte."

"¡Oi tu¡No me hagas usar mis puños de acero en tus brazos de fideo!"

"De acuerdo pero tu no uses tus super-metaforas son TAN creativas."

* * *

Así que esto comienza en una plaza, situada algo así cerca de la mitad de un parque artificial que fue creado porque la ciudad en la que existe necesitaba mayor cantidad de áreas atrayentes de turistas y de flujo de dinero.

No es que sea un mal lugar a decir verdad es bastante lindo y si vas a la hora correcta lo tendrás todo para ti con el ruido del río artificial y las hojas de los árboles que crecen ahí el lugar puede llegar a ser tan relajante como un día en un spa.

En fin, el viento zumbada a través de las hojas y las sacudía arrojándolas por todas partes.

La verdad es que a ellas no les molestaba viajar por aquí y por allá mientras fueran a caer en algún lugar donde tuvieran oportunidad de salvarse y no convertirse en alfombra para los pasantes.

El sonido del río artificial enmudecía todos los otros sonidos del lugar, incluso los pocos músicos que había estaban desaparecidos ese día descansando en las bancas al lado de sus instrumentos.

Todo estaba en paz, a simple vista parecía un dibujo o un cuadro sin movimiento y la perfecta tranquilidad de la vida que no encuentras en una gran ciudad fronteriza llena de smog y violencia.

En el centro del lugar y con la cabellera algo alborotada por el salvaje viento estaba una mujer abrazada a la cadena de un columpio.

Apoyaba su cabeza contra el metal y dejaba que el elemento le regalara todas sus caricias mientras las nubes seguían tratando de decidir si querían perder agua o no.

Si alguien hubiera caminado por ahí y le hubiera dedicado una mirada rápida a la joven seguro habría pensado que dormía, porque sus ojos estaban cerrados, más una observación cuidadosa a su rostro revelaría que sus delicados labios se movían y de no ser por el viento su voz habría resonado a su alrededor.

Aún era temprano, ella lo sabía; aunque las nubes no permitían vislumbrar el sol y la luz confundía a quien intentaba leerla, ella sabía que aún tenía tiempo que matar antes de salir corriendo gritando y gimiendo que estaba atrasada para llegar a trabajar; por eso cantaba intentando matar el tiempo con sus notas desafinadas que la hacían olvidar donde se encontraba y a veces hasta quien era.

Sei Satou ahora escribía para una publicación quincenal dentro de un periódico. Su "bebe", como ella se refería a el espacio en la publicación que le concedían, o como todos los demás le conocían "Los ocho", eran ocho historias cortas de las cuales dos eran elegidas entre el montón que enviaban los lectores y las otras seis en su mayoría eran escritas por Sei.

Aunque en algunas ocasiones le daba por usar algún escritor olvidado o ignorado para llenar un espacio.

Había tenido problemas para escribir ella sola las seis historias, por lo tanto había usado demasiados escritos no originales y eso a su vez había ocasionado tensión pues el editor de su sección estaba contra la mayoría de los escritores que Sei prefería usar.

Más que nada porque el editor estaba ahí por mera política no porque conociera algo acerca del arte de la literatura.

Por eso mismo, y porque comenzaba a perder el animo de trabajar, la rubia se había pasado los últimos meses con esta pequeña rutina de visitar el parque antes de llegar a las oficinas.

Finalmente después de atar una pañoleta a su enredado cabello y tomar nota mental de lo mucho que había comenzado a parecerse a Kei decidió proseguir con su caminata hacía la "antesala del infierno" o como todos los demás le conocían las "oficinas de cultura del Sol Diario".

* * *

"¿Qué es esto¿Tienes que disfrazarte cada vez que vienes? Realmente no haces un trabajo tan físico Satou no le veo el caso al paliacate ese que te traes." Tatcher, el editor de pacotilla.

"Solo tengo una palabra para ti" Dedo, una seña que todos deben conocer.

"Eso no es una palabra y se ve que no le has dado mucho uso a eso dedo deberías cortarte las uñas" (BAM) Puerta, esa que si te la cierran en la cara te da rabia.

"Vete a la- ¡Odio cuando haces eso!" la-, lugar que por alguna razón cuando presentado de esta forma hace que todos se imaginen algo diferente.

Uno pensaría que una relación laboral como la de estos dos esta completamente perdida pero en realidad hay algunos individuos que responden mejor cuando tienen alguien que les haga frente y los presione, a veces por intentar callarle la boca a alguien se esfuerzan más y dan mejores resultados que si se les permitiera perder el tiempo sin supervisión.

"¡Al coño con eso y contigo! Me tomare las vaciones de marzo te guste o no"

"Genial ¿Eso significa que puedo elegir ocho historias de los lectores?" Laila, compañera de oficina.

"Has lo que quieras Laila no me importa mientras no mates a mi bebé"

"Sabes que estoy bromeando linda, no la tomes conmigo"

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta proveniente de la rubia mientras se sentaba frente al monitor escondido tras pilas de papeleo que probablemente serían todas las cartas y quejas del mes, o de hace tres meses porque eso era lo que llevaba Sei evadiendo leer y dejándole el trabajo a su compañera.

Laila era una mujer unos cuantos años mayor que Sei, ya llevaba publicadas varias colecciones de poemas e historias cortas así como dos novelas románticas.

El trabajo en el periódico era solo temporal porque estaba escribiendo una nueva novela y era de esas autoras que encuentran inspiración de las formas más intrincadas y extrañas que se les ocurren como por ejemplo al lado de una pobre chica que debía soportar a su terrible jefe que era básicamente un mal Godzilla vestido de traje.

"No seas malita y pásame el chocolate ¿si? Lo deje en tu escritorio cuando entre y realmente lo necesito ahora."

"En mi escritorio¿Probabas como se siente mi super silla ergonómica o solo querías leer mi mugrero?" La joven se reclino y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza tratando de parecer desafiante pero su sonrisa delataba que no era más que un mal engaño.

"La verdad, linda, es que adoro esa silla. Planeo secuestrarla y llevarla conmigo a Las Vegas para tener el fin de semana más delicioso de su corta vida de silla."

"Dudo que ese sea el mejor fin de semana de su vida de silla."

Una barra de chocolate oscuro y amargo pasó de mano en mano y deseó no haber nacido chocolate mientras lo devoraban dos mujeres que se carcajeaban malévolamente.

* * *

El ruido de adentro era ensordecedor incluso antes de entrar, mientras hacían fila fuera del local contaba las pocas estrellas que podía ver y en realidad no estaba segura que fueran estrellas con tantos faroles y luz mercurial en esa parte de la ciudad no era probable que fueran luces naturales; pero una vez dentro con los rayos parpadeando y la música destrozando sus tímpanos se sintió perfectamente cómoda.

El singular aroma de todos los clientes, el cigarro y del alcohol era ya tan familiar, incluso el primer martini dulce y la pelea por la cereza era ya de rutina.

Le encantaba sentarse en la barra del bar y observar las diferentes bebidas que pedían los clientes, casi siempre era un espectáculo químico de colores extravagantes y gentes alocadas huyendo de la realidad por un momento.

Hacia eso hasta que la voz de su amiga la devolvía al presente casi siempre con una pregunta acerca de que hombre le parecía más guapo o más inteligente.

Aún le parecía interesante el ritual de cortejo mutuo que llevaban a cabo los danzantes.

Y como siempre se sorprendía lo mucho que había cambiado ella misma analizando tanto a los demás en lugar de sólo huir de ellos y evitar el contacto con el mundo exterior…

Así empezaba su noche, y la terminaba sin Kei en la "Casa de Yuri" el club "solo mujeres" que se había convertido casi en su hogar desde la primera noche que había pasado en la ciudad.

Aunque después de esa primera noche había pasado un tiempo sin volver a pisar el local, ya después había logrado encariñarse con el lugar y ya no era tan oscuro como lo había visto al principio.

Había vuelto a ir por falta de compañía y exceso de soledad.

No era que Kei no fuera suficiente, es que simplemente no lo era.

Necesitaba más, necesitaba satisfacer las necesidades básicas de la adultez y eso era algo que jamás podría haber hecho con su amiga de lentes extraños por más ebrias que estuvieran las dos.

Ahora pasaba los primeros minutos observando y esperando a que alguien la invitara a bailar, eso en honor a una chica que por consejo del alcohol había coqueteado con la rubia y le había pedido que jamás invitara a nadie más a bailar como la había invitado a ella.

Una chica que no había visto desde hacía cuatro años.

En Japón.

Cuando aún se sentía medio completa.

"Una chica que probablemente ya es mayor de edad y por mi culpa no ha de probar el alcohol de nuevo." Soltó de repente la rubia ya un poco alcoholizada y más alegre de lo que estaba en la mañana.

"Claro que soy mayor de edad y tengo una cerveza en la mano ¿en que estás pensando?"

"Lo siento, creo que ya debería marcharme. No me siento muy bien."

"Yo puedo cambiar eso" Brazos alrededor de su cuello y manos turisteando por su espalda.

"Lo siento, de verdad tengo que irme. Será la próxima vez." Se quitó gentilmente de encima a la mujer y le besó los nudillos.

Parecía como si la música y las luces reflejaran su animo y sus sentimientos porque de pronto todo se veía mas oscuro y los acordes sonaban apagados en sus oídos.

Pasaba entre las figuras sin rostro y cuando le chocaban no sentía nada, por un momento se sumía a la soledad, la misma que había sentido cuando se había alejado de su antiguo hogar.

Cuando había peleado con la última mujer que había amado, bueno la última niña porque en aquel entonces aún eran un par de niñas creciendo.

Envuelta en sus pensamientos tomó un taxi y de forma ya mecánica llegó a su departamento.

Subiendo las escaleras casi con los ojos cerrados tenía un aura de dolor a su alrededor.

No era normal que la apasionada rubia mostrará esa clase de conducta por más que bebiera lo usual era que no pudiera dejar de reír y no que estuviera a punto de romper en llanto y tirarse al suelo a hacer ovillos como una bebé.

* * *

Entró al departamento sin encender la luz y arrastró los pies hasta llegar a su habitación.

Se desvistió y quedó parada con nada más que su ropa interior, se dio la vuelta y se quedó viendo hacia fuera por la ventana.

Podía escuchar la suave música proveniente de la otra habitación, Kei no podía dormir si no dejaba algún disco para arrullarse.

Era la primera vez que realmente agradecía que su amiga tuviera ese hábito porque al escuchar la melodía recordó que no estaba sola y eso le ayudó a recuperar la compostura y el control de sus emociones.

Así termino de quitarse la ropa, se puso una camisa de algodón que le quedaba grande y se acostó.

Abrazó su almohada y agradeció que la luz de la calle fallara porque en completa oscuridad su cuarto parecía infinitamente grande y ya no se sentía asfixiada.

Así cuando por fin comenzó a calmarse el mar que se azotaba en su interior pudo cerrar los ojos y dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Segundo**

Compromisos

* * *

Su padre le había dicho que estudiara leyes porque así tendría un puesto seguro en la firma que el manejaba y quizá si trabajaba duro le heredaría la misma.

Después de todo su apellido ya estaba en la sociedad y en el anuncio de afuera del bufete.

Su madre le había encomendado que encontrara un muchacho de buen nombre, porte y bolsillo para que el prestigio de la familia no se perdiera.

Después de todo nada podía salir mal si seguía el consejo de su adorada madre.

Ella siempre había cumplido con sus deberes mientras portaba una sonrisa y una serenidad dignas de cualquier Dalai-Lama.

Ella ahora estaba hasta la coronilla de ser la hija perfecta, la novia perfectamente sumisa y la secretaria de los lame-culos que trabajaban para su padre.

Es que todos los días desde que había comenzado su internado en el bufete se habían aprovechado de ella de mil maneras diferentes.

Es que desde que comenzó el noviazgo con ese guapo chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules grisáceos supo que el era infiel, supo que era un puerco machista, pero lo que no supo es que la habría de golpear más de diez veces para que finalmente ella pudiera decirse que era demasiado.

Decidir que estaba harta de sus padres, de su noviecito y de su trabajo.

Harta de que los que la rodeaban no hubieran sabido apreciar lo que tenían.

Le dolía dejar a sus amigas atrás, esas chicas con las que había pasado los últimos periodos del colegio y luego el final de la adolescencia y hasta el principio de la adultez, sabía que sería difícil al principio pero una vez que se hubiera establecido bien las invitaría a pasar algunas vacaciones.

Claro estaba que su madrina Margaret aprobaría la idea, siendo que había extendido un montón de invitaciones a lo largo de su vida, todas y cada una ignoradas por los padres de Youko.

* * *

Recordó que estaba histérica, adolorida y furiosa, y que debía en algún momento dado reconsiderar lo que estaba haciendo.

Eso si en algún momento dado volvía a ser ella misma y no un enjambre de emociones creado por las mismas personas que decían amarla.

Ah sí, por eso ahora era que estaba en un avión rumbo a un lugar que jamás había visitado antes, donde la esperaba su madrina, una mujer dentro de lo que cabe joven y a quien la familia mizuno consideraba "rara".

Sí, así se refería su madre a esa tía que Youko adoraba tanto.

* * *

Desde que Youko tenía memoria su tía le había escrito mil y una veces sobre los lugares que visitaba y siempre había enviado una postal, hecha por ella misma, junto con las palabras que siempre lograban transportar a la pequeña hasta el lugar que le estaba siendo descrito.

A veces eran dunas de arena más altas que el edificio del consejo estudiantil, otras eran templos griegos tan antiguos que uno pensaría estaban a punto de caerse de no ser por increíblemente fuerte constitución.

Sí, su protectora estaba a punto de recibirla ahora, en su casa de América.

Por primera vez podría ver la galería que su madrina había conseguido ensamblar a lo largo de los años, y ya no podía aguantar las ganas de abrazar a su adorada tía y olvidarse de su otro "hogar".

* * *

Se le ocurrió que quizá si miraba por la ventanilla del avión el tiempo pasaría más deprisa, así que subió la cortinilla y casi se le cayó la mandíbula.

Agua, miles y miles de litros de agua salada reflejaban el color del firmamento.

Le dieron ganas de llorar, era lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Pensó que si cada una de esas gotas de agua fueran los gritos de auxilio que había enmudecido dentro de sí misma, entonces debía ser su salvación dejarlos atrás junto con su antigua vida en Japón.

Pero pensándolo de nuevo, el mar es demasiado bello para compararse con semejantes tonterías.

Razonando sobre si el mar era un símbolo de dolor o de sexualidad como le habían dicho los psicólogos terminó quedándose dormida.

* * *

"Señorita, por favor acate las instrucciones estamos cerca de aterrizar."

¡¿Pero donde demonios estoy?! Tranquila, calma, todo está bien.

"Señorita, su cinturón, por favor." La sobrecargo se veía bastante molesta. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaría tratando de despertarle?.

"Lo siento, creo que volar no es bueno para mí." Abrochó su cinturón y acomodó el respaldo de su asiento.

"Eso ya quedó bien clarito." ¿Que qué?. ¿Cuál es su problema?. No tendría que ser tan agresiva solo me quede dormida. ¡No es que intentara secuestrar el avión o algo así!

Un momento. ¿Avión?. ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo en un avión?!. ¡Tengo que entregar el reporte del viernes no debería estar en un avión!. ¿Qué hora es?. ¡Agh demasiada luz!. ¡Mii cabeeezaaaa!. ¿Estoy cruda?. ¡Ay no puede ser!. Bien hecho Mizuno, bonita manera de arreglar las cosas.

"Por favor no olviden tomar su equipaje de mano si trajeron alguno y muchas gracias por viajar con nosotros."

Menuda perra ¡no hables tan fuerte!

"Gracias." Si pudiera te tacklearía.

¿Traje anteojos?. Momento, ni siquiera se donde estoy. ¡Excelente!.

_If it makes you happyyyy It can't be that baaaad _

¡Ah demasiado alto celular!

"¿Alo?"

"¡Hijita!. ¡Por fin se conecto!. ¿Ya llegaste?. Estoy en la cafetería del aeropuerto, te traje un remedio porque, lo siento, pero ayer te escuchabas demasiado ebria."

"¿Tía?"

"¿Sí?" Oh no, dime que no lo hice.

"¿Vengo a quedarme?"

"Eso me pareció anoche." ¿Qué hice?

"¿Youko?" ¡Tasukete kudasai!

"¿Exactamente que te dije ayer?"

"Que si estaba dispuesta a adoptar un zorrito herido entre otras cosas. Corazón sabes que esta es tu casa, no permitiré que regreses a esa casa de locos. He dicho."

"... Te veo en la cafetería." ¿Dios porque me odias?

* * *

De no ser por la resaca seguramente habría disfrutado el ruido de los viajantes y los recién llegados, el olor del café y los "perros calientes", y muy probablemente hubiera disfrutado más el hecho de estar en América si su visita fuera una corta por las vacaciones o algo así.

Se fue, de no haber bebido tanto su tía le habría dejado conducir el mustang; pero simplemente era demasiado auto para tan poca Youko.

Quizá cuando estuviera más entera saldrían a pasear un rato, aunque casi siempre cualquier camino que no sea la carretera tiene demasiados vehículos en el como para divertirse.

Primero debía desempacar, luego tomar un baño y descansar. Por la noche irían a la plaza de agua, el lugar favorito de su madrina, para charlar acerca del futuro.

Por mientras ella solo quería recostarse un momento y dejar que las nauseas la abandonaran sin ningún percance. Además había demasiado sol como para estar de pie.

Su habitación estaba tapizada de la mitad de la pared hasta el suelo, que era de caoba o algo así.

Había cuadros con fotos y una ventana enorme que en realidad era una puerta para salir al balcón, se podía ver todo el terreno de la propiedad.

Estaban por la parte de atrás y abajo había un perro que corría por todas partes persiguiendo un balón.

Nunca se había sentido más en su hogar que en ese momento.

Abrazó a su tía y no pudo contener el llanto. Lentamente los temblores se fueron apoderando de ella y se dejó llevar hasta el sofá donde termino de empapar la blusa de su madrina.

* * *

Tomó una ducha, el cuarto de baño era aún más grande que el que tenía en casa; con un vestidor y una silla, tenía una división por si querías ducharte y otra donde había un jacuzzi.

Según Margaret, lo más importante de una casa es que tenga lugares donde relajarte por si en alguna ocasión no puedes salir a hacerlo.

Es que en varias ocasiones ella había tenido accidentes durante alguna de sus excursiones, y aunque el nacional geographic se encargaba de todo, cuando regresaba a casa si se había roto algo lo mejor era no salir y mejor quedarse a descansar.

Lo cual era tan molesto para ella que había decidido que si se volvía a lastimar inventaría una silla voladora, como la de ese superheroe mutante de Los Hombres X, solo para no tener que quedarse en casa encerrada mientras se curaba.

Por cierto, ahora Youko tenía que curarse. Así que irían a caminar por un parque muy lindo y tras comer un delicioso perro caliense te sentarían a escuchar a los músicos que tocaban diario cerca de la plaza del agua.

* * *

¡Todo es tan delicioso!

Caminó tanto esa noche, sobre asfalto, césped, azulejo y tierra.

Sus músculos estaban tan doloridos. Pero era dolor placentero de ese que hace que te des cuenta que lo necesitabas de verdad.

Había escuchado durante todo el recorrido las historias de su tía, lo último que había hecho y después ella había contado todo lo que había sucedido.

El porque de su decisión había regresado a su mente después de hacer memoria.

Y después de unos cuantos insultos y risas, de unos cuantos puentes y luego una pequeña barca que las llevo por el corto recorrido llegaron al centro del parque.

Paseo Santa María, así se llamaba el lugar, era un sin fin de caminos, placitasy puentes que seguían el curso de un río artificial y en el centro del gigantesco parque había una isleta rodeada de agua que durante la noche se iluminaba y movía el agua a su alrededor haciendo un estruendo ensordecedor y creando olas que reflejaban las luces y las estrellas.

En ese momento para Youko era el paraíso en la tierra, aunque hubiera demasiado viento y demasiada gente.

Un muchacho tocaba el saxofon y su melodía resonaba en el viento y el mismo la llevaba por todas partes.

Margaret comenzó a tararear, su pelo entre que cobrizo y canoso bailaba en el aire al ritmo de la melodía, su sobrina dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Desde donde estaban sentadas no se podía ver el otro lado del camino porque entre lado y lado había un pequeño mar artificial que se movía propulsado por maquinas debajo de la isleta.

No podía ver que del otro lado, y observando con el mismo latir de sangre y emoción, estaba escribiendo a la luz de un farol una mujer que ella había considerado perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Una mujer que en otro tiempo había roto su corazón.

Poco o nada sabía Youko que no era la única que había elegido América como el lugar perfecto para huir de su pasado.

Y aún menos se imaginaba que le esperaban más sorpresas entre más tiempo se quedara en el continente.

Sorpresas con cabello color paja, ojos grises, un cuaderno de notas maltratado y un agujero en el corazón con su nombre escrito en el.


	3. Chapter 3

Les recomiendo que lean mi otro fic "Bailamos de todos modos" porque es lo que sucedió en la graduación de Sei y la razón por la que ella y Youko dejaron de hablar.

* * *

**Capítulo Tercero**

**El Pasado Acecha**

* * *

El cielo estaba teñido de negro y tenía destellos rojos por todas partes.

Las estrellas y la luna ya no eran visibles como cuando recién cae la noche.

Hacía frío y se le congelaban los dedos.

Sei cayó en cuenta de que ya pasaba de media noche y ella seguía ahí, en la banca del parque, escribiendo.

Leyó todas las hojas que había llenado de letras y una melodía se repetía en su cabeza a cada palabra que leía.

Su Ipod ya no tenía batería pero ella aún mantenía en su mente cada tecla del piano que presionaba ese compositor francés que tanto adoraba.

Meneo la cabeza y echo fuera el poco sueño que tenia.

Esa noche el parque estaba casi desierto, o quizá como era ya muy tarde todos se habían marchado.

Sei Satou estaba sola ahí y pensó que era la victima perfecta para ladrones y mal vivientes estando en ese estado somnoliento y despistado en el que se encontraba.

Recogió su pluma, su cuaderno, su reproductor de música y sus ideas y los guardo todos en una pequeña mochila morada con rayas naranjas.

Revisó dos veces que nada se le hubiera caído y estuviera en el suelo o entre las tablas de madera de la banca.

Miró una última vez el monstruo mecánico del centro de la plaza y notó que ya no hacía olas, lo habían apagado quien sabe hace cuantas horas.

Se acerco a la orilla y tocó el agua con la mano, de noche no lo podía notar pero esa enorme cantidad de líquido vital para el mundo se había teñido de verde y era demasiado tarde para que alguien lo pudiera beber.

De pronto se le antojo tan triste el parque, un desperdicio de una ciudad que existe porque se desperdicia.

"No dormir me hace Emo..." dijo en voz alta sin temor que alguien pudiera escuchar su voz.

"Vamos a casa corazón" dijo para sí misma y mostró una sonrisa fingida.

Fingida como esas que les dedicaba a sus acompañantes nocturnas y puso su brazo para que la brisa se sostuviera de el.

Se fue tarareando las notas de una melodía sin letra, la última que había tocado su Ipod, y por el tiempo que le tomó llegar a su casa entonó un vals con su lengua.

* * *

"Tía, ¿Por qué nunca se llevaron bien mis padres y tu?." salió de la nada, una inocente cuestión sacada a la luz por falta material para charlar.

"Ay corazón, hay cosas que es mejor no saber." esquiva, nerviosa, no lo esperaba, no había tenido tiempo de prepararse.

"Nunca lo he entendido, no comprendo porque te desprecian tanto." la niña quitó la cabeza del hombro de la mujer y la miró directo a los ojos, atravesando todas las barreras queriendo ver directo a su alma.

O al menos eso fue lo que Margaret sintió, porque cuando sucedió Youko aún era una bebe.

"Mi amor, algunas personas tienen suerte y las demás estamos aprendiendo todo el tiempo."

Se acomodó y puso sus manos en su regazo como gesto de nerviosismo.

"Tus padres y yo nunca terminamos de congeniar, mi vida es demasiado liberal para ellos.

Hace años lleve a mi novia para que la conocieran, la trataron horrible y nos insultaron de todas las maneras posibles.

Yo dejé que todo se asentara y nunca les guardé rencor, me acostumbre a la crueldad de la gente porque siempre estuve caminando entre las cosas mas bajas de la humanidad.

Un fotógrafo periodista ve de todo, ¡corazón no me veas así sabes que es cierto!.

Aún así con la negativa de tus padres y todo, Lucile y yo nos casamos y vinimos aquí a América a buscar un hogar.

Cuando por fin nos terminamos de mudar hice un viaje a Japón e intente visitarte, pero nunca me permitieron entrar a verte directamente.

Tus padres vieron una traición de lo más vil en lo que hice y me ordenaron que me alejara de ti para siempre y a los ojos de mi esposa eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Peleamos con tus padres y acordamos que solo podría mandarte postales y así lo hice.

No pude contarte lo que pasaba en casa pero siempre te mandaba fotos de mi trabajo.

Tuve una hija, Lucile se embarazó mediante fertilización in vitro.

Mi bebe, mi niña Alexis, fue todo para mí.

La llevábamos a todas partes con nosotras, queríamos que supiera lo que se sentía ser libre.

Yo fui tan inmensamente feliz estando con ellas, varias veces aparecimos en mis trabajos del National Geographic.

Lucile escribía y yo tomaba fotos, conocimos el mundo juntas y nuestra nena creció rápido y a los seis años hablaba más idiomas que yo.

Pero la realidad es que unos tenemos suerte y otros sólo estamos aprendiendo.

Yo estaba con un cliente, había hecho una comisión para una revista alemana, y Lucile había llevado a Alexis a una plaza.

Se habían ido en metro y volverían para cuando yo terminara para cenar juntas en el hotel.

Yo iba caminó al hotel cuando escuche en la radio del coche alquilado que un grupo terrorista había atentado en varias locaciones a la vez.

Varias ambulancias y patrullas de policia pasaron a toda velocidad a mi alrededor, me orillé, apague el motor del auto y subí el volumen del radio.

Cientos de muertos, dijeron, y miles más heridos.

Todo se hizo borroso a mi alrededor, por más que uno vea esas cosas jamás logra hacerse invulnerable a ellas y al miedo.

Me sonó el celular, era un mensaje de voz pero había tanta estática y ruido que no pude comprenderlo todo: "Ya no duele. Alexis cerró los ojos. El cel. no tiene batería. Lamento tanto no llegar. Te amo."

El túnel del metro se derrumbo sobre los que aún estaban atrapados."

La chica y la mujer se abrazaron, no había palabras que pudieran describir lo que sentían y las lagrimas no dejarían que sus vocez sonaran.

Se permitieron mutuamente el compartir un dolor mudo y nada más.

"De corazón ruego porque tu seas una de las personas que tienen suerte mi pequeña y que no tengas que aprender como los demás."

"Vamos a casa tía, descansemos." Fue lo único que pudo decir.

* * *

Esa mañana fue caótica para Youko Mizuno.

Sus padres habían dado con el teléfono de la residencia y habían ordenado que volviera a su casa.

Su tía no había dormido en toda la noche y cuando por fin había cerrado los ojos, por ahí de las seis de la mañana, la habían atacado las más horribles pesadillas.

Despues de cómo cuarenta llamadas y luchar por horas sus padres habían cedido y ahora Youko tendría dos semanas libres de su familia para pasarlas como se le antojara.

Lo primero sería hacer que su tía durmiera un poco, después quizá debieran salir para conocer el lado nocturno del centro de la ciudad, que si era verdad lo que le decían tenia muy buen ambiente.

Sei Satou había llegado como _zombie_ al trabajo, había salido como _zombie_ a comer, había regresado como _zombie_ a la oficina y había salido como _zombie_ de regreso a casa.

¿La razón?

Había soñado con su graduación de la universidad.

Sí, había soñado con Youko Mizuno.

Esa chica hermosa que tanto tiempo había sido dueña de sus pensamientos.

Había soñado que esa chica estaba en América, que estaba en la misma ciudad en donde vivía Sei.

Había soñado que se la encontraba en un club nocturno.

Había soñado que la acompañaba a casa.

Había soñado que… Había tenido un sueño digno de los canales triple equis de televisión por cable.

Y había despertado empapada en sudor y con lagrimas en los ojos.

¿Por qué la vida de un artista tenía que ser tan emocional?

"Quizá porque si no lo fuera todos los artistas serían tan aburridos como las personas normales y no tendrían biografías interesantes."

Asomó la cabeza de detrás de la puerta del refrigerador y saludó a una muy despeinada Kei Katou.

"Callate Kei, oye pásame el jugo, ¿Qué no deberías estar en algún otro lugar, cualquier lugar que no sea el departamento?."

La rubia se sirvió jugo de naranja en un vaso.

"No, no, no, no, ¿no has visto lo sucio que esta este lugar?, alguien tiene que limpiarlo de vez en cuando mujer."

Cerró la puerta del refrigerador y pasó un dedo por sus gafas que estaban empañadas por el frío.

"Ah, esta bien así si tienes permiso de quedarte." la rubia corrió hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta.

"¡Oh tu! Maldita seas Sei no soy tu gata."

La muchacha de lentes comenzó a juntar los detergentes para limpiar el baño.

Una cabeza asustadiza se asomó desde el cuarto de Sei.

"¿Vamos al centro hoy en la noche?"

"¿Te sientes sola de nuevo?" Kei se ató una pañoleta para detener su pelo.

"No, por alguna razón siento que debo ir." El acelerado ritmo de su corazón no la delataría estando tan lejos de la otra mujer.

"Acéptalo te sientes sola, esta bien te acompaño. ¿Para que son las amigas si no para embriagarte y conocer chicas?"

Carcajadas y risas fingiendo ser inocentes, amistad que lo da todo por cumplir su rol de amistad.

* * *

La fila daba vuelta y salía del callejón.

Un pequeño y sucio callejón que hacia que todos se sintieran medio claustrofóbicos.

Margaret y su sobrina se sentían muy agradecidas de ser de las primeras personas que se habían formado ahí.

Kei y su compañera de cuarto rubia y medio distraída estaban a punto de desistir pues eran de las ultimas en la línea.

Justó cuando Kei había lanzado una moneda para decidir si se iban o se quedaban salió un tipo alto, fornido y feo de dentro del club.

El hombre comenzó a sacar de la fila a varias personas y les dejó entrar antes que los demás.

La mayoría de los formados gritaban pero las cuatro mujeres entraron.

Aunque Kei perdió su moneda entre tanta conmoción.

* * *

Youko estaba hipnotizada, jamás había estado en un lugar así.

De alguna forma incomprensible su tía había logrado que las dejaran entrar en el salón VIP del local.

La música que arriba había sido ensordecedora ahí abajo ni existía.

De ambiente tenían un grupo que tocaba jazz en vivo y las luces eran perfectas para relajarse.

Las pocas personas que estaban ahí sonreían y no por culpa del alcohol sino porque disfrutaban estar ahí.

Inclusive su tía sonreía, después de haberla visto tan mal era una sorpresa para la joven ver a la mujer tan feliz.

Mientras la abogada seguía mirando a su alrededor un hombre sacó a bailar a su tía y las dos rieron sinceramente mientras se separaban.

"Iré arriba un momento"

"Llévate el pase cariño para que puedas volver aquí."

Al salir de la sala el guardia selló el pase de la joven para que pudiera volver a entrar a la sala privada.

* * *

Las luces del local invitaban a perder la compostura y dejar a los impulsos guiar la noche.

Kei bailaba con un muchacho lindo de rasgos japoneses, algo inusual en ella siempre prefería a los gringos pensaba su amiga rubia.

La misma rubia que estaba sentada en la barra bebiendo un martini dulce y sopesando la idea si debía o no retirarse del lugar.

Estaba aburrida, aquello ya se había convertido en una rutina y esa sensación de la tarde ya se le había perdido.

Youko Mizuno iba directo a pedir una bebida.

Quizá con una copa ya podría aceptar las invitaciones que le hacían a cada paso que daba.

Pensó que quizá era por su ropa, su blusa que no casi no tenía tela en la espalda y su pantalón ajustado que resaltaba su trasero.

Pero no podía saberlo con exactitud porque no sabía en que se fijaban los gringos a la hora de elegir.

Se sentó y preguntó al barman que le recomendaba beber.

Miró a su alrededor mientras esperaba su bebida y vio la nuca más guapa que había visto.

A unos cuantos bancos de ella estaba sentado un muchacho que portaba una camisa azul marino de seda y tenía el pelo un poco largo y atado con un listón de piel en una cola de caballo algo despeinada.

El muchacho veía fijamente a una pelirroja que bailaba sola cerca de donde el estaba sentado.

Era una lastima, el realmente era guapo como para andar tras una mujerzuela como esa.

Youko se bebió lo que le sirvieron y pidió otro cóctel igual para seguir agarrando valor de bailar esa noche.

Sei Satou estaba embobada viendo a una pelirroja que insistía en tratar de hipnotizarla hasta hacerla suya.

Sin darse cuenta había bebido más de lo que podía controlar y ahora se le nublaba la razón.

Tenía calor así que se abrió un botón más de su camisa azul marino y pidió un vaso de agua para intentar bajar el alcohol.

No fuera que se le subiera por no poner atención. _Demasiado tarde _dijó una vocecita en su cabeza.

La pelirroja del vestidito super escotado se aburrió y se fue a buscar alguien más que si cumpliera sus caprichos.

Por eso Sei se quedó sin entretenimiento y comenzó a voltear a ver si encontraba otra cosa que mirar sin parpadear.

Fue cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de una mujer de ojos color chocolate y mejillas color rojo, ¿rojo?, ¿se estaba ruborizando?.

Eso iba a ser divertido.

Era una mujer, el muchacho guapo rubio era mujer. "Oh que vergüenza" Youko sentía la sangre en sus mejillas.

"¿Vergüenza?" se levantó y fue a donde estaba la mujer que intentaba cada vez con más ganas hacer una imitación perfecta de un tomate maduro.

Y cuando llegó casi se muere.

Y cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca para verle bien casi le da un infarto.

"¡Youko!" "¡Sei!"

Sus sueños habían sido eso, ¿cómo se llama … premoniciones?

¿Qué no había escapado de todo esto viniendo a América?

¿Quién era esa mujer castaña con la que su compañera de cuarto estaba hablando?

¿Dónde estaba Youko? ya tenía mucho que había dejado sola a su madrina con este guapo señor.

Por qué había sido en ese club que se habían reencontrado y por qué tenía que ser esa noche.

Tantas preguntas y todas tendrían que esperar.

Pero lo que era seguro es que esas dos tenían suerte y no estaban sólo aprendiendo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuarto**

**Revueltas**

_Para ti, que me escuchas cada día y me dejas escucharte respirar._

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos no tenía la menor idea de porque mi esófago se sentía tan duro como el piso en el que me hallaba recostada.

Intente sentarme y se me revolvió todo el líquido del cuerpo con el movimiento.

Me dolían los dedos las piernas, extrañamente también la lengua y aquel lugarcito de en medio de mis piernas.

Necesitaba un baño y quizás una ducha fría para despertar el resto de mi adormecido yo.

Pero para eso debía saber donde estaba el dichoso baño, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba no iba a encontrar un baño así de fácil.

Entonces escuche el sonido que hace el agua al correr en la ducha, me levante como pude y camine hacia la puerta entrecerrada de donde provenía el sonido.

Abrí la puerta y el vapor caliente me abrazó el rostro y el cuerpo.

Cuando se disipó pude ver una silueta en la cortina de baño que colgaba de los ganchillos de plástico.

Cuando vi moverse las curvas de esa mujer llegaron de golpe a mi mente consciente todas las imágenes de lo que parecía una fantasía demasiado salvaje.

Vi el cielo negro y rojizo a través de una ventana que yo estaba cerrando.

Vi una mujer de espaldas, se movió para apagar la luz y encender una vela.

Vi un remolino negro de emociones y lujuria.

Vi sus piernas encima de mis hombros abrazadas a mi espalda.

Vi sus caderas moverse tratando de escapar mi boca.

Vi dedos engancharse en mi cabello hasta perderse en el.

Vi su boca contar una historia sin decir una sola palabra.

Vi sus pechos balancearse sobre mi rostro.

Vi la cama empapada en sudor y otros fluidos igual de importantes.

Vi mis manos temblar con cada grito que moría en sus labios.

Vi como sus ojos se adentraban en mi alma

-tanto había luchado porque ninguna de mis compañeras de noche lograra eso y esta mujer lo lograba sin intentarlo si quiera.

La vi quedarse dormida cuando las piernas aún le temblaban, y luego la vi despertar momentos después para pagarme con la misma moneda que yo le había dado.

Pero por más que ella lo intentara a mí las piernas nunca me temblaban, a mi me temblaba el corazón y el aire apretaba mis pulmones como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Era como si mi cuerpo estuviera hecho solo para ella, ella era como la llave de una cerradura que han visitado todas las llaves pero solo esa llave puede abrirla y ver lo que hay tras la puerta.

Ya no pensaba, alucinaba.

Sentía SU lengua en mi boca y luego sentía su boca tirar de MI lengua.

Sentía en las puntas de los dedos pequeñas estrellas quemándose tan rápido como ella me quemaba a mi.

* * *

Y sentí una mano mojada descansar en mi pecho y erizar mis pezones y mi estomago.

Regresaba al presente y tenía a una diosa egipcia desnuda y empapada enfrente de mí.

Supe que yo era la mujer más afortunada en el planeta cuando se abalanzó sobre mi y empapándome se colgó para besarme con la misma intensidad que la noche anterior.

Y se me acabó la fantasía porque mientras me secaba entendí que estaba en casa de otra persona.

Y esa otra persona había huido dejándome atrás hacía tantos años que ya mi mente no podía imaginar como rayos había ido a dar a su casa menos a su cama.

Pero eso sí, anoche había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

Estaba escapando de sus padres y de un tipejo que le hacía la vida imposible.

_  
¡La dama perfecta para mí! ¡Bah!_

_  
Yo no quería saber nada de ella, nunca más._

Me mentía a mi misma también había sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Pero no podía decirle eso, ¿Qué tal si me estaba usando de nuevo?

Era lo más seguro, ya lo había hecho antes. ¿Por qué cambiar?

De pronto mi cabeza dio un vuelco endemoniado y metafórico, y recordé que había abandonado a Kei en el bar.

Estaría enojada conmigo.

"Creo que mi tía debe estar por llegar."

* * *

Fue todo y nada más.

Era la primera vez que me pasaba a mí.

Normalmente era YO la que las corría de MI casa.

"No es que te este ahuyentando solo digo que quizá deberíamos salir a desayunar porque ella querrá dormir después de todo es su casa y no quiero importunarla  
aún más."

_  
Y además lees mentes ma chérie? _

Está de sobra decir que yo ya no sabía que pensar de ella o si quererle o no.

"De acuerdo como tu digas solo déjame pasar a mi depa por ropa."

Me ensarte la misma ropa que traía de la noche anterior y con los nervios comiéndome los pies y sobretodo el cerebro deje que mi anfitriona me guiara hasta la  
puerta principal.

* * *

Llegamos a mi departamento y me cambie a unos jeans y una blusa gris de algodón, me até los cordones de los zapatos deportivos y luego hice lo que pude con mi pelo.

Kei preguntó si planeaba ir a correr sin dormir y le dije que era probable.

Correr era lo único que mi razón me dictaba, tal vez por no dormir.

En la cocina estaba sentada la causa de mi sufrimiento acomodada sobre un codo y como si fuera dueña del lugar.

"Lindo, ¿entre dos pueden con la renta?"

_  
¿Eso es charla ligera? Pero suena a insulto._

"Sí."

"Sei se que quizá no recuerdas mucho de ayer pero tuve problemas para que te callaras y ahora no quieres ni abrir la boca?"

_  
Mi boca sigue bajo mi control._

"Tienes razón, no recuerdo mucho de ayer."

_  
No como mis pantalones._

"Lo lamento si dije algo que te hiciera molestar. Se que es difícil de aceptar. Que lo que pasó fue inoportuno para ti. Pero dijiste que lo que sentías antes aun no se

desvanece y aunque no sea exactamente lo igual creo que podemos trabajar con eso. Anoche funcionó."

_  
Nunca nadie volvería a quitarme la armadura._

"¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué hablas así quien crees que soy? Yo escribo las historias de las que sacaste todas esas líneas. No soy una niña Youko se que te irás igual que antes y te olvidaras de esto y no me importa. En serio por mi mejor, encaja con mi ritmo de vida actual."

_  
Nadie más que ella y tu han podido._

"Por que te pones a la defensiva, eres una persona completamente diferente a la de ayer."

_  
No se porque creí que no podrías volver a hacerlo._

"¿Qué creías que pasaría? La memoria física de mi cuerpo está intacta. Sabe que cuando se trata de ti son caricias, luego porrazos y después voy directo a la perrera."

_  
La bestia acorralada no puede mas que dar las últimas mordidas hasta quebrarse los colmillos._

"¿Sábes? soy abogada, me dedico a convencer a las personas de una cosa u otra. ¿De veras quieres ver mi lado oscuro?"

_  
Los míos aun no terminan de romperse. _

"Jódete Youko ya me arruinaste una vez no puedes volverlo a hacer"

_  
Pero ya no tienen filo._

"Pensé que esta parte de ti había muerto cuando te fuiste de Japón."

_  
Y yo ya no tengo fuerza._

"Decidió quedarse escondida por si la necesitaba alguna vez."

Mi cuerpo aullaba necesidad, dolor y soledad.

"Te estoy diciendo que ya no la necesitas."

* * *

Se había levantado desde que comenzamos a discutir pero nunca se movió de donde estaba, ahora caminaba directamente hacía mí. Pero sus movimientos eran suaves y tiernos, aunque sus palabras fueran hirientes y agresivas su lenguaje corporal gritaba sumisión.

El grito desgarrante que había comenzado dentro de mí cuando la vi sentada en el bar por fin había acallado. Y las lagrimas que había contenido en mis ojos ahora chorreaban por mis mejillas.

Me abrazó, primero deslizando sus manos por mis hombros y acercando sus caderas a las mías, después acercando su rostro a mi cuello y rozando su nariz en mi pulso.

Todo su cuerpo hacía contacto en algún lugar con el mío.

Y ahora todo era tan básico que cada una de MIS células estuvo de acuerdo con ELLA, y mi ego ya no tuvo palabra.

_Ellos lo decidieron juntos._

Me deleitaban tantas sensaciones que me invadían al mismo tiempo. Por eso no me di cuenta cuando sus manos sujetaron mis brazos. Solo sentí que un poco del calor se disipaba.

* * *

"Pero tendremos que arreglar eso de que solo iba a quedarme una semana."

Y el grito desgarrante resonó por todo mi ser con la misma intensidad de los temblores que se apoderaban de mi cuerpo.

Porque a mí?

* * *

Saludos a los que aún leen, sigo esperando críticas.

Hasta pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Quinto**

**E-mail**

_Un mensaje en una botella era eterno si nadie lo encontraba._

* * *

Recuerdo cuando salimos del departamento que tome su mano y ella me acercó a su cuerpo para caminar lado a lado.

Cuando cruzamos la calle fue ella quien tomó mi mano para guiarme al lado opuesto y hacia la "seguridad" de la acera.

Llegamos a la avenida y pude ver la energía de la ciudad.

Entendí porque la mayoría de sus habitantes morían de ataques al corazón o de cancer por fumar demasiado.

Esta ciudad simplemente va demasiado rápido como para que todos puedan seguirle el paso.

* * *

Tan pronto pizamos la acera escuche el grito y se me heló la sangre.

Una madre buscaba a su hijo.

Un niño corria hacia el centro de la avenida persiguiendo una gorra.

Un conductor quemaba sus llantas tratando de frenar su camión refrigerador.

Yo miraba al niño paralizada por la confusión y entonces todo se disolvió.

Desde su lugar a mi lado se avalanzó hacia el niño.

Pude ver su pelo rubio volverse un rayo de sol por la velocidad con la que se arrojó.

Un instante, el camion pasó de largo, mi corazón paró un latido, dos cuerpos se movían en el asfalto.

El niño corrió hacia su madre y se abrazaron empapados de lagrimas.

Yo espere, vi como Sei levantaba la gorra del chiquillo y la azotaba para quitarle el polvo.

Su sonrisa me sacó del trance y suspire, no había caído en cuenta que estaba conteniendo mi respiración.

Levanto su mano y me mostró su pulgar, sonreí y le respondí la seña junto con un beso al aire.

Luego, nadie lo vío venir, apareció de entre los edificios y arrolló mi sensatez.

No pude escuchar mi propio alarido, no pude sentir mis propias lagrimas.

No dolió cuando caí de rodillas a su lado en el asfalto.

Solo sentí el calor de su sangre pasar entre mis dedos cuando sostuve su cabeza entre mis brazos.

Me miró y me dijo que estaba bien, sería muy cruel si el destino nos detuviera así y me pidió que la besara para distraerla de ver toda la sangre.

* * *

Aún no puedo aceptarlo, ocurrió tan rápido.

Todo estaba desenfocado, mi visión nublada por las lagrimas y mi razón enturbiada por el pánico.

La trasladó la ambulancia a emergencias, en un hospital escondido entre los edificios más altos que el.

La sedaron, entró al quirofano.

Llamé a mi tía, no supe ni como, se quedó conmigo y le arruine la blusa con mi llanto.

Esperamos varias horas que me parecieron días enteros.

Yo estaba sumergida en angustía.

No me cabía en la cabeza que apenas una noche antes le había entregado mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma.

A ella a la misma mujer que tenía las entrañas de fuera en una mesa de quirofano.

Y que ahora mismo estaba apunto de dejarme abandonada aquí.

El médico que salió dijo que no tenía de que preocuparme solo tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas.

Solo iban a operarle la pierna porque la motocicleta le habia provocado una fractura compuesta.

Además el ya había hecho las puntadas y le había cerrado la herida de la cabeza.

No había fractura en el craneo ni aneurismas ni nada, había tenido mucha suerte y aun la tenía.

Yo estuve a punto de romperle a el la cabeza y unas cuantas costillas por insolente,

¿como se le ocurría decirme que no me preocupara si la mujer que amo estaba en esa sala?

Con o sin suerte ella me tenía preocupada, casi muerta de miedo.

* * *

Pues los dos tenían razón a fin de cuentas.

Todo había salido bien y ahora solo tenía que preocuparme porque mi niña sanara bien.

Aunque según las enfermeras era impresionante que el impacto no le hubiera arrancado la pierna.

La motocicleta se había derrapado golpeando de costado las piernas de Sei y luego colisionando con todo su cuerpecito;

pero el que había salido peor era el chico que conducia la moto.

No traía casco y había caído de bruces, se había hecho mucho daño en el rostro.

Habían tenido que operarlo porque las fracturas le habían obstruido las venas y la verdad era que muy probablemente quedara deforme.

Por si fuera poco se había roto ambos brazos y casi se había cercenado un pie.

Cuando termine de escuchar a la joven enfermera hablar le agradecí al cielo la suerte que tenía Sei.

Y pedí por la familia del chico, seguro nunca habían querido que fuera repartidor y ahora tendrían que soportar verlo en ese estado.

Se me salían las lagrimas.

"No llores amor, ya te han dicho que estoy bien."

"No lloro por ti, ¡tonta!. ¡Ya despertaste!"

"Eso creo, sí. Ojalá siguiera dormida no sentía tanto dolor así."

Me moría de ganas de abrazarla y besarle todo el cuerpo pero por su estado me limité a apretar la mano que no tenía llena de moretes.

"Lamento haber hecho que te preocuparas."

"Calla soy Youko ¿recuerdas? ¿La metiche que vive preocupada por los demás?"

"Y siempre se esta metiendo en mi vida."

"Oye que te pego en la pierna ¡eh!"

Reímos pero ella tuvo que detenerse por el dolor de las costillas, no pude contenerme y la bese en los labios.

Mi tía que había escuchado toda la conversación por fin le hizo la pregunta.

"Disculpa que sea tan entrometida pero,... ¿Quién eres tú?"

* * *

Mientras Sei se recuperaba yo pasé mis ahorros a una cuenta en América y mi tía nos acogío en su casa un tiempo.

Pelee con mis padres pero al final les gane y no pudieron más que aceptar que me quedara aquí.

Ahora estoy viviendo con Sei y Kei y entre tres la renta ni se nota.

De momento vivo de mis ahorros mientras encuentro un trabajo aunque realmente casi no gasto dinero porque todo lo dividimos entre tres.

La mayor parte de los fines de semana mi niña y yo la pasamos con mi tía.

Creo que por fin estoy comenzando la parte realmente feliz de nuestra historia.

Solo el cielo sabe la verdad.

Eso es todo querida Yumi, espero que tu y Sachiko esten bien.

Les deseo lo mejor y ya hablé con mi tía dijo que si fue ella quien tomo esa foto del narval que dices.

Te puede mandar una con todo y portaretratos si quieres, solo dime y se lo pedire.

En fin, ojala todas puedan venir a visitarnos para el cumpleaños de Sei, estoy segura que ella adoraría esa sorpresa.

Besos y Abrazos.

Con cariño,

Youko y Sei.

Desde América.

* * *

Ojalá sea de su agrado creo que es el capítulo que más fácil me ha salido, creo que me gusta maltratar a los personajes...

Saludos y que esten bien :)

Besos para mi Sarah que siempre me apoya con lo que escribo. Te amo kawaii.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Sexto**

**  
Retrospectivas  
**

* * *

Tengo que admitir que al principio no estaba segura: No tenía la menor idea de si lo nuestro iba a funcionar o no.

Esa mañana yo caminaba ausente. Estaba tratando, en mi mente, de convencerme a mi misma que al lado de esa feroz y resuelta abogada me encontraba a salvo.

Me sentía tan enorme, tan orgullosa; cuando la vi sonreír sentí que se me salía el corazón del pecho. Me sentí furiosa cuando en mi fuero interno apareció la sonrisa irónica de lo que a mi ver era mi suerte burlándose de mí, mientras sentía mi cuerpo golpear el asfalto no podía pensar nada más que '¿Por qué ahora? Me esta viendo, no es justo, va a llorar'.

Eso, seguido de un mar de sangre del muchacho, y luego el viaje en ambulancia del que no recuerdo mucho. No recuerdo nada de entre el final del traslado y cuando desperté en el cuarto de hospital. Solo tengo grabada en la memoria lo hermosa y frágil que se veía Youko cuando abrí los ojos.

Cuatro meses de lo más espantosos siguieron al día del accidente. Digo espantosos porque por culpa de mis estúpidas costillas mi novia no quería tocarme mas de lo "absolutamente necesario". Así que aparte de ayudarme a ducharme de la manera menos sensual posible mi ración de amor se vio disminuida hasta un grado prácticamente inexistente. En realidad no pero como se supone que después de la noche más deliciosa de mi vida me pase cuatro meses en abstinencia, sobretodo cuando tengo a la fuente de mis más escandalosos deseos durmiendo a milímetros de mí. Milímetros. Cualquier intento por aplacar el fuego era abruptamente detenido por ella, que se había convertido en la princesa de hielo de mis peores pesadillas.

Así que pase todo ese intervalo de tiempo yendo del hospital a casa de la tía, de casa de la tía al departamento, del departamento al hospital, ¡del hospital al bendito polo norte!; pero la reina de los pingüinos no era para nada calida con mi creciente y además insatisfecho apetito sexual.

Entre tantas revisiones, estudios, y "aún no, te lastimaras más", estaba a punto de arrancarme el yeso de la pierna y darme con el en la cabeza hasta morir.

Fue entonces que descubrí lo delicioso que es trabajar desde mi hogar. Laila me había llamado, mi bebé estaba un poco desatendido últimamente. Me había tomado unas vacaciones pero hacía mucho que habían terminado y si quería conservar mi empleo tenía que trabajar. Así que Laila consiguió que mi jefecito aprobara mi estadía fuera de la oficina. Todo el trabajo nos lo enviábamos Laila y yo por correo electrónico. La mayor cantidad de papeleo que hice fue desde mi departamento y sin usar una sola pluma.

Youko se sintió mejor una vez que me entretuve trabajando en lugar de discutir con ella todo el día porque no me dejaba tocarla. "Tu no estas lastimada" le decía "Se que soy salvaje pero no te haré daño". Ella contestaba en tono burlón "Cálmate bestia cuando no haya peligro te dejare devorarme, si puedes." Pasaba su mano por mi pelo y lo revolvía para después besar mi frente y correr lejos de mí antes que pudiera pillarle ó comérmela si me daba tiempo.

Cuando por fin pude presentarme en la oficina me entere que una casa editorial quería convencerme de publicar una especie de antología de mis escritos. Laila los había estado reteniendo hasta que yo pudiera verles en persona y aunque me molestó al principio pude ver que era mejor así. Eran un par de tipos realmente estresantes pero les dije que sí sin pensarlo dos veces. Establecimos una cita pero en ese momento exigí que Laila fuera mi contacto con ellos. Aceptaron, no sin antes intentar argumentar un poco. No me importaba realmente el publicar mi trabajo sino que representaba una posible fuente de ingresos extra y eso me emocionó muchísimo.

Mi princesa de hielo estaba en casa de su tía, tomándose un tiempo para relajarse porque no le había ido muy bien en su nuevo empleo en una firma de abogados bastante desconocida. Se lo estaba pasando amargo lejos de su habitual tranquilidad japonesa y se estaba empezando a notar.

Ya me había cansado de andar con muletas por todas partes así que fui a ver a mí medico para pedirle que me quitara el yeso. Me avergoncé mucho cuando me dijo que la fecha programada se me había pasado por tres días; pero se me olvido cuando por fin pude ver que el vello de mi pierna había crecido bastante y podría depilarme pronto.

No quería molestar a Youko por eso fui por Kei y le pedí que me acompañara a la plaza con el lago artificial. Ansiaba ver las olas una vez más y sentir la brisa calida de junio en la cara. Ahora que lo pienso fue estúpido pero cuando llegamos no pude contenerme y rete a Kei a una carrera hacía el centro de la estructura que sobresalía del agua. Esta de más decir que perdí; pero cuando llegue a lo más alto y comenzó a moverse el agua, con ese gruñido que hacía el monstruo debajo de nosotros, sentí como volvía a ser yo de nuevo.

Le conté a mi mejor amiga lo de la colección de poemas, nos abrazamos y saltamos tan repentinamente que pensé que caeríamos al agua. "Deberían celebrarlo, hace mucho que no se divierten ¿no?." Su comentario no era para nada inocente pero eso no importaba, lo que pasa es que tenía razón.

Decidí comprar una gargantilla, una de oro blanco para que se mezclara con lo claro de su piel y sus ojos resaltaran aun más. "Es definitivo Sei, esta chica de verdad logró hacerte algo." Claro que lo hizo, derrumbó de un golpe todo lo que yo era y ahora esta a mi lado reacomodando todas las piezas para que tuvieran una forma real, para que estuvieran vivas. "Sí, eso creo." Caminamos rumbó al departamento y de súbito Kei se detuvo y giró para verme a los ojos.

"Creo que esta noche dormiré fuera, si sabes a lo que me refiero."

"¡Tú!" Se agarró corriendo para entrar al edificio y sólo pude agradecerle cuando caí rendida en el sofá. "De veras necesito tiempo a solas con ella."

* * *

Esta vez intenté un estilo distinto de presentar el texto, aún no estoy satisfecha con como se ve así que esperen más cambios en los proximos capítulos.

Bueno el siguiente chap. será bastante lemon, al menos eso es lo que planeo, es la primera vez que escribo una escena erótica de verdad me encantaria que dejaran críticas.

Para Deisy de Venezuela: mujer no me apareció tu email pero te dejo el mio. Es de hotmail, el usuario es vinwinter. Espero que con eso puedas contactarme no quiero ponerlo tan cual por motivos de seguridad jajaja. :) Saludos y ojala pueda ayudarte.

Para Sarah: Gracias amor no se que haría sin tu apoyo. ¡El capítulo que sigue no lo leeras porque te me asustas! TE AMO -chu


	7. Chapter 7

Por fin subo nuevo capítulo lo dejo así para obligarme a subir pronto el siguiente, ojalá les guste a los que lean y como siempre se reciben críticas con todo el gusto del mundo.

Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**Séptimo Capítulo**

**Silencios**

* * *

Había sido un pésimo día, de esos que te dan ganas de agarrar uno de tus zapatos de tacón y metérselo por la nariz a los compañeros de trabajo hasta licuarles el cerebro que no tienen.

Reconozco que no todos son unos idiotas buenos para nada pero no sé cómo es posible que se digan abogados semejantes estúpidos.

Durante la tarde llamé a casa pero no hubo quien contestara, supuse que las muchachas estarían con el médico y deje de intentar localizarlas, así que seguí trabajando o por lo menos intentando hacerlo.

Salí del despacho ya sin luz de sol, solo con un ligero tono violeta en el cielo.

¡Qué vista tan reconfortante!

Las primeras estrellas ya eran visibles en el firmamento y desee ser una de ellas, lejos de todo y de todos, descansando colgada del cielo acompañada solo de otros cuerpos centellantes y callados.

Silencio.

Tranquilidad.

Paz.

Anhelos que sabía no habría de satisfacer pronto, no con las voces que aun resonaban en mis oídos haciéndome desear no haber salido nunca de casa.

No había probado bocado en todo el día, solo el enervante sabor del café frío por las prisas me había acompañado en el estomago corriendo de un lado para el otro del edificio.

Solo podía pensar en las cuentas, los clientes, los papeles.

No tenía tiempo ni de respirar con tantas cosas pendientes y por si fuera poco tenía en la cabeza bien metida la idea de que mi novia estaba sola en casa, esperándome.

Podía ver sus ojitos brillando en su carita de niña regañada, sentada en el sofá esperando que yo entrara por la puerta.

Sin embargo, hay días en los que el universo simplemente no quiere concederte ni un solo deseo.

Debía ser un buen día, debía ser un agradable día, debía ser un hermoso día.

Sei por fin tendría libre su pierna, podría darle un masaje, hacerle de cenar y mimarla hasta que se quedara dormida, podría esperar unos días más antes de clavar su cuerpo al colchón y hacerla gritar de placer hasta que su voz se grabara en mis oídos al punto de soñarla muchos meses después…

Ahora conocía mi verdadera fuerza de voluntad, desafortunadamente para Sei mi tozudez era demasiado poderosa como para doblegarla.

Daba gracias a Maria-sama por el chocolate y las caminatas de madrugada pues sin ellos no hubiera podido sobrevivir.

Camine hasta la avenida para coger un taxi a casa, rendida mire los autos que pasaban a los lados.

Tanta gente, tan aprisa, parecía como si de verdad las cosas estuvieran bien en la ciudad, como si todos tuvieran algo muy importante que hacer en vez de solo fastidiarse mutuamente.

No podía esperar para llegar a casa y ducharme.

Era insoportable el olor a café, cigarro y sudor que traía en la piel y no quería que Sei se me acercara porque me sentía asquerosa, siempre se pega el hedor aunque no seas tú mismo quien fuma.

Odio profunda y visceralmente a mis compañeros de trabajo, en realidad no pero pueden ser sumamente odiosos la mayor parte del tiempo sobre todo cuando se juntan a fumar.

Como me vendría bien una noche relajante con música lenta y saxofones…

Estoy tan exhausta de mantenerme alejada de Sei, es maravilloso que por fin vayamos a terminar esta racha de sequía…

Ya extraño tanto ver como se le eriza la piel cuando la toco…

Con ese pensamiento dando vueltas por mi cabeza me quede dormida en el taxi camino a casa, soñando con una salvaje fierecilla volviéndose no más que una mansa gatita.

* * *

Descubrí para mi mala suerte que la cena se había pasado un poquito de tiempo en el fuego, no tenía mal sabor, la parte de más arriba se había salvado de chamuscarse en la olla. Espagueti, justo como en esa película de caricatura con los perritos adorables. Quería que el ambiente fuera el correcto desde el principio y de ser necesario le daría las albóndigas de mi plato a la reina de hielo si eso es lo que tomaría que se derritiera su escudo para poder acercarme a ella y demostrarle lo mucho que la he necesitado cerca de mí todo este tiempo.

Podría comenzar besándola suavemente apenas tocando sus labios, acariciando su nuca, masajeando sus hombros con la punta de los dedos y lentamente mientras la sigo besando ir retirando poco a poco su ropa, llevándola de la mano a la cama y sentarnos ambas lado a lado, tomarla despacio en mis brazos y besarla…

A quien engaño, ¡apenas comience a besarla la tumbare al suelo y la hare mía justo ahí!…

Soy tan animal…

_Pero solo algunas veces… _

Necesito sus piernas apretando mi cuello, sus suaves senos entre mis manos, su vientre contra mi pecho, sus manos en mi cabeza empujando cada vez más, absolutamente desesperada jadeando, quiero sentir su piel en mis labios, su sabor escurrirse sobre mi lengua fusionado con mi saliva ¡y escucharla gemir! ¡Maldición! que necesito escucharla balbucear perdida de placer. Tal vez después de la primera ronda quiera recompensarme un poco por haber aguantado tanto tiempo sus excesivas precauciones… ¡Qué tal vez ni que nada, me lo debe!

_Me lo debes…_

Revise la habitación por cuarta vez en quince minutos, que la sabana estuviera en su lugar, las almohadas pachoncitas, la vela con aroma a Sándalo de verdad tuviera aroma, la lista del reproductor tuviera solo melodías de saxofón y música lenta, los aceites siguieran donde estaban, la cajita con chocolates surtidos estuviera aun entre las almohadas… Estaba dispuesta a intentar llevar la noche lento, por el bien de la salud mental de Youko lo haría. Si no lo hacía seguro sacaría la carta de "no sexo duro por prescripción médica" o algo así… ¡Si no me habían sacado un órgano! Ok si, el accidente había causado estragos, ¡pero no que duraran tanto tiempo!

_No sé cómo he mantenido la cordura en este reino del celibato tanto tiempo…_

Ya no podía esperar más, intente distraerme cambiándome de ropa. Necesitaba verla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había nada más enfermo, o chueco, o suturado, o fracturado en mí hermoso cuerpecito; mi hermoso, lleno de sexys cicatrices y muy cachondo cuerpecito. Me puse mi mejor blusa, una azul marino de botones y un pantalón de mezclilla negro. Si se le ocurría preguntar si tenía fiebre me daría un maldito infarto. Serví el vino en las copas y el espagueti en los platos, tenía la sensación que Youko no tardaría en llegar. Revisé la habitación por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta y me senté en el sofá a imaginar cómo sería la noche.

* * *

"Señorita. Señorita ya llegamos."

Me despertó la voz del conductor.

No recordaba lo que había estado soñando pero mi cuerpo irradiaba calor, ignorando lo que mantenía mi cuerpo con la temperatura tan alta le pague al taxista y camine a casa.

Abrí la puerta, había aroma a comida en el aire pero las luces estaban apagadas y solo había destellos de la luna que entraban por la ventana.

Vi a Sei rendida sobre el sofá, profundamente dormida y vestida con la blusa de seda que había comprado con Kei la semana pasada, aun no se lo decía pero me encantaba como le quedaba esa blusa ajustada justo en los lugares que debía estarlo.

No pude evitarlo y me acerqué demasiado a su boca.

Podía sentir su respiración haciéndome cosquillas en los labios y no fue el único lugar en el que la sentí.

Estaba contemplándola cuando movió la cabeza y un pequeño mechón de pelo se acomodo sobre sus ojos, sin pensarlo estire el brazo para acomodarle el pelo y no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla.

"Mmhmm. ¡Llegaste!"

_Adoro la forma de brillar que tienen sus ojos cada vez que la sorprendo._

Hizo su mejor imitación de un resorte y corrió a la mesa, se detuvo a medio camino y corrió hacia mí para jalarme hasta una silla.

* * *

Ver su cara, la expresión que tenía cuando desperté, me derritió las piernas.

_La comida. Youko. Una silla._

La deje sentada a la mesa y corrí a encender las luces, no recordaba lo bien que se sentía correr ni moverme por todas partes sin el yeso jalando mi pierna.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Me había quedado dormida. Quizá debía calentar el espagueti de nuevo. Me senté frente al plato y probé la cena, aún estaba caliente así que no había dormido mucho.

* * *

Cenamos mientras me contaba como había sido su día con Kei.

Fue una gran sorpresa que preparara la cena, me encanto como mi bestiesilla iba convirtiendose despacito en un gatito tierno.

La note llena de energía y sumamente feliz, creo que después de todo si había sido una molestia muy grande cargar tanto tiempo con el yeso.

Terminamos la cena, recogió los platos y salió corriendo a dejarlos en la cocina.

_Mi pobre fiera, debe haber sido horrible vivir enjaulada tanto tiempo para que estés corriendo tanto._

Volvió con una botella abierta de vino en las manos y relleno las copas antes de dejar descansar la botella en la mesa pero ella se quedó de pie mirándome.

Tome mi copa y la alcé, ella hizo lo mismo con la suya, bebimos y deje mi copa de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Se había quedado callada agitando la copa y mirando el vino circular dentro del vidrio.

El silencio había invadido completamente el departamento y al ver sus ojos resplandeciendo mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse en mi pecho.

La vi a los ojos hasta que me respondió la mirada. Dejo su copa y camino hasta ponerse a mi lado, se agacho hasta que su cara estuvo al mismo nivel de la mía y me besó.

Al principio fue solo un roce de labios, pero en seguida se volvió intenso, desesperado, animal.

Y yo correspondía, nos levantamos sin despegar los rostros y me abrace a ella, había necesitado tanto esto durante tanto tiempo que ya no podía detenerme.

No podía pensar en si la lastimaría el modo en que la sujetaba como si fuera a evaporarse en mis brazos, solo podía sentir sus manos viajando por mi espalda hasta mi cintura, sus piernas acercándose lentamente a las mías, y su lengua en mi boca buscando mi lengua.

Mis manos fueron a parar a su espalda y se deslizaron hasta su trasero, la atraje aún más hacía mi, necesitaba sentirla ahí conmigo, que la sensación entrara por cada uno de mis poros junto con el calor que irradiaba su pecho rozando contra el mío.

* * *

Me sentía mareada, mis rodillas estaban cediendo al peso de mi cuerpo, había olvidado respirar. Deje su boca y busque su cuello, clave mis dientes suavemente en su piel y soltó un suspiro fuerte y prolongado, murmuró algo pero la sangre corriendo por mis oídos me impidió escucharla.

"Sei"

Siguió repitiendo mi nombre y murmurando cosas que no llegue a entender mientras yo por fin volvía a reencontrarme con su cuerpo. Mis manos se deshicieron de su falda y entraron en sus medias, encontrando suave algodón como la única barrera entre su piel y las yemas de mis dedos. Una barrera que no sirvió para impedir que mis dedos la tocaran justo donde querían. Gimió y mordió mi oreja, podía sentir como la humedad entre mis piernas crecía con cada segundo que mi cuerpo estaba junto al suyo.

"De- detente."

Sus manos empujaron mis hombros y la confusión se apoderó de mí.

"Por favor… en la ducha."

Cedí a sus súplicas y de alguna forma terminamos de desnudarnos en el cuarto de baño. Mordí su seno y lamí su pezón, tenía un sabor salado que en lugar de ser desagradable solo logro excitarme más, la jalé hacia debajo del agua que caía de la cabeza de la ducha. Sentir su cuerpo deslizarse sobre el mío por acción del agua, eso mandaba descargas eléctricas justo entre mis piernas y la única forma de seguir de pie era devorando sus senos. Sus manos estaban enredadas en mi pelo completamente mojado y jalo mi cabeza hacia su boca para besarme con la furia más grande que jamás había demostrado.

* * *

Ya no sabía si la humedad que escurría por mis muslos era mía o el agua; pero sabía que la mujer que estaba conmigo empujándome fuerte contra en azulejo de la pared estaba despertando mis deseos más profundamente escondidos al grado que había olvidado por completo que existía algo más que ella.

Encontré fuerzas para cambiar los lugares y que ella fuera quien estuviera contra la pared, la besé y penetre su boca con mi lengua, nuestros dientes se golpearon un poco pero seguimos igual, separe sus muslos con mis piernas y deslice mi mano para acariciarla.

El agua entraba a su boca mientras decía mi nombre y como había extrañado estar así conmigo.

Con mi mano libre tome su cintura para controlar sus movimientos y baje mi cabeza a la altura de sus pezones, besando y lamiéndoles solo lograba que mi amante se retorciera más.

Se había entregado a mí, me entregaba el control y mis dedos no tardaron en encontrar el punto exacto entre los pliegues de su femineidad que podía hacerla perder la razón.

Jaló mi cabeza y la alejó de su pecho para besarme, contra mis labios soltó un "Te amo" y algo que pareció un "Tómame ya".

Mis dedos entraron en su húmedo centro y sentí sus paredes apretar contra ellos.

Podía sentir su corazón competir contra el mío golpeando mi pecho, su cuerpo comenzó a mecerse y mis rodillas se doblaron un poco para afianzar nuestros cuerpos, bese su cuello y sus orejas llevándola cada vez más cerca del límite su cuerpo temblando amenazando con romper nuestro equilibrio.

Su voz hacía eco en las paredes del cuarto de baño y me sentí rodeada de su presencia, estaba en todas partes y frente a mí con mi boca encerrando su pezón mi legua haciéndolo rodar y mis dedos haciéndola subir cada vez más alto.

Presione con la palma de mi mano contra su pubis y eso la llevó al clímax, la melodía más hermosa del universo escapando de entre sus labios como susurros y palabras inentendibles y cada espasmo que sacudía su cuerpo era una ola de placer que cruzaba a través del mío.

Se recargo contra los azulejos y siguió besándome, lamiéndome los labios y haciendo círculos con sus manos en mi espalda, yo deslizaba mis manos por sus muslos y se abrazo a mi cuello.

Cuando recuperó el aliento su brazo se estiro detrás mío para cerrar la llave del agua y besándome otra vez me sacó del cuarto de baño con rumbo a la cama...

* * *

Continuará.

Espero que ésta vez se más rápido y con menos incidentes...

Muchísimas gracias por leer, son un amor.


End file.
